


Luckiest Man Alive

by captainkippen



Series: tumblr oneshots [4]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 07:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17178338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainkippen/pseuds/captainkippen
Summary: TJ wants to spend the rest of his life with his best friend.





	Luckiest Man Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the anon on tumblr who prompted [this](https://captainkippen.tumblr.com/post/181443730048/tyrus-proposal?is_related_post=1)

No matter what Buffy says, TJ is _not_ nervous. He’s just pacing because he has a lot of energy to burn off at the moment. He’s fine. He has absolutely no reason to be nervous. Just because he’s planning to finally get down on one knee and propose to the love of his life tonight does not mean he’s panicking. Neither does the fact he’s finished three glasses of water in the past five minutes alone.

“You know it’s okay to be nervous, right?” Buffy says. “It’s normal.”

“I’m not nervous!” He says, definitely keeping his voice even not snapping at her. Buffy raises her eyebrows and smirks. 

“Okay,” She says, holding her hands up in mock surrender. “I get it. You’re fine.”

“I’m fine.” He’s fine. 

Cyrus walks in.

TJ is not fine.

“I can’t do this,” He turns to Buffy. “This was a terrible idea, I can’t believe I let you talk me into this.”

“This was _your_ idea,” Buffy says, exasperated. She takes him by the shoulders and steadies him, looking him directly in the eyes. “TJ, look at me. You have literally nothing to worry about. You guys have been together since you were _fifteen._ You’ve actually _talked about getting married_. You know he’s planning to spend like forever with you, right? The only reason he’d ever say know was if he wasn’t actually Cyrus and was actually Cyrus’ evil clone here to bring on the apocalypse. Chill out.”

Right. “Right,” He nods. “You’re right. Sorry.”

“Just stay calm. If you chicken out I might actually kill you, we didn’t spend an hour lighting all these candles for nothing.”

The candles do look pretty spectacular. There are hundreds of them, all carefully arranged around Cyrus’ favourite restaurant, making the place look almost heavenly. It’s the restaurant where they had their first date, where TJ first told Cyrus he loved him, and where they usually came for their anniversary. That’s what Cyrus has been led to believe everyone is here for tonight, to celebrate his tenth anniversary with TJ. TJ’s suddenly incredibly glad that Buffy and the rest of their friends exist because there’s absolutely no way he could pull this kind of thing off without them.

Cyrus wanders over to them, greeting guests as he goes. He immediately leans into TJ’s side when he reaches them, looking at him with a bright and carefree smile. “Wow, this place looks great, did you do all of this?” 

“I had help,” TJ says, unable to help himself smiling back. “How was work?”

Cyrus shrugs nonchalantly. “It was okay, one of the kids spilt glitter all over me this morning, so everything we own is going to sparkle for like the next year at least, just a heads up.” He laughs, and it has an immediate calming effect on TJ. He’s suddenly reminded why he wants to marry Cyrus so badly. He can’t imagine himself with anyone better - the two of them fit so well.

After dinner, TJ leads Cyrus out into the empty restaurant garden with him. There’s a beautiful wooden gazebo out there, which they’ve sat under together before to watch the fireflies as they twinkle in the air like magic, and tonight it’s been decorated with an abundance of roses and fairy lights. Gentle string music drifts out of small invisible speakers.

“Wow,” Cyrus breathes. “You know when I said we should celebrate in a nice way, I didn’t mean you had to do all this, right?”

TJ smiles and leads him up the steps of the gazebo. “I wanted to.” 

“Is this our song?” Cyrus asks, stopping in his tracks to listen to the music. “I didn’t know there was an instrumental of it.”

There isn’t. TJ had this one specially made by some musicians Jonah introduced him to.

“Wanna dance?” He says, quickly changing the topic, and Cyrus takes his hand and pulls him close. 

They sway quietly together for a moment before Cyrus leans his head on TJ’s chest and says, “You really went all out tonight.” 

“I wanted to impress you,” TJ replies, resting his chin on top of Cyrus’ head. 

“You’ve been impressing me since we met.” 

“I like making you happy,” TJ says simply, then takes a deep breath. “I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy.” 

“That’d be nice,” Cyrus smiles. 

“Yeah?” TJ pulls away gently, and Cyrus frowns at the loss of contact. The frown soon falls from his face, however, as he watches TJ sink down to his knee and fumble for the ring box in his jacket pocket. 

Cyrus lifts his hands to his mouth. “Oh my Gosh,” He says.

“Cyrus Goodman-,” TJ starts.

“Oh my Gosh!”

“- Cyrus Goodman, I knew from the moment I saw you pick up that chocolate chip muffin that you were the man for me. You never judged me, even when you had every reason to judge. You always believed in me, even though I’ve probably given you a thousand reasons not to. And you never gave up on me, which means everything, and I mean _everything_ , to me. If it weren’t for you I don’t know where I’d be today, but I know my life wouldn’t be nearly as good as it is right now. You make me happier than I ever thought I’d be, and I can’t believe how lucky I am to have you.”

“I’m the lucky one,” Cyrus chokes out, happy tears welling up in eyes. 

“I want to be with you for the rest of my life if you’ll have me,” TJ says, popping the ring box open and holding it out to you. “Would you do me the honour of marrying me?” 

There’s a brief moment of quiet, just long enough for TJ to panic, before Cyrus shakes his head disbelievingly and hauls him up by his tie. “Of course I will. There’s nothing I want more in the world.”

And TJ slides the ring on to his finger feeling like the luckiest man alive.


End file.
